Precision in positioning an optical device, such as an optical energy signal transmitting device, for example, a laser, or an optical energy signal receiving or conveying device, at a desired position, and providing that the optical device is maintained at the desired position during use of the optical device, are crucial in achieving efficacy and reliability of the optical device during use.
In the prior art, various assemblies are available to hold an optical device and fix the device at a desired position within the assembly. For example, an optical device holding assembly may be in the form of a cylindrical sleeve in which a center axis of the sleeve may be fixed eccentrically with a center axis of a separate cylindrical holder along a longitudinal axis. The sleeve, which holds the optical device, may be adjusted in a direction transverse to the longitudinal axis as well as in a direction parallel to the longitudinal axis, to position the optical device.
In some optical device holding assemblies, the optical device is held within a holding component, such as a sleeve, that is movable to obtain a desired position of the optical device, and then attached to a support element using an adhesive, such as an epoxy, to maintain the holding component, and thus the optical device held therein, fixed at the desired position. Optical devices within such assemblies, however, typically are exposed to humidity and temperature conditions that may cause swelling, creeping, or a reduction in the bonding strength of adhesives typically used in such holding assemblies. Such degradation of the adhesives, over time, may cause failure of bonds between the holding component and support element, eventually resulting in unwanted repositioning of the optical device.
Therefore, there exists a need for an assembly that may provide for positioning of an optical device at a desired position by translation of the optical device in any direction, and that may reliably maintain the optical device in the desired position.